


Also Cute and Fluffy

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: wishkisses, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun finds the bright side of their "Balloons" costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Cute and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karotsamused](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karotsamused).



> This one was written for the Wishes for Kisses Mini-Fanworks Challenge. Karot requested the boys, any pairing, wearing one of the scary costume ensembles for "Balloons." I went with the Smurf outfits. Eliza gave it the thumbs-up. Title nabbed from "Lilo & Stitch."

"Why couldn't they have come up with this when we debuted?" Yoochun asks irritably. He sees Yunho eyeing him sidelong in the mirror.

"You think this would have been better when you were eighteen?"

"No, but at least the humiliation would be over."

Yunho snorts. "Right. At least Jaejoong seems happy."

"That's because the costumes are an excuse not to worry about his appearance. Why fuss over a few hairs out of place when you're wearing...?" Yoochun gestures eloquently at the obnoxiously cheerful blue and white outfits they're wearing.

Yunho grins. "You have to admit, he's adorable in it. Though I liked the lion costume best."

"Of course you did." Yoochun rolls his eyes, but returns the grin. "I liked the Dalmatian."

"The ears were really cute."

"You know he's plotting to steal them."

"I know."

"Who's stealing what now?" Jaejoong bounces up between them. Yoochun takes it as a good sign that he only makes a face at himself in the mirror, not even adjusting his hat.

"The Dalmatian ears. You look cute in them."

Jaejoong gives him the sweet, disbelieving smile that means he thinks Yoochun is a dirty, dirty liar. "Junsu would look cute in them."

"Is that why you're planning on stealing them?"

Jaejoong's smile grows into something more interested. "Tell me you don't want to see it."

"I'll tell you what I'd like to see--"

"Not in front of the kids," Yoochun says, butting in gleefully.

Yunho sputters, his eyes sliding to Changmin and Junsu in the mirror. "I'll tell them you said that, and do you know what one of those 'kids' did just last ni--"

All the makeup artists and stylists have left; Jaejoong cuts Yunho off with a kiss that's anything but cute, but is indisputably hot.

Yoochun can work with hot.


End file.
